Shuichi no tanjoubi
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: April 16th. Yep, it’s Shuichi’s birthday. And Yuki totally has forgotten about it. (Chap2-complete!)
1. Default Chapter

Minna san, konnichiwa! This is my third gravitation fic! I know I'm like 3 and half months early to write this fic as Shu-chan's birthday is on April 19th. But, it came out suddenly and I hope it's not that bad. 

For those who reviewed my 'REVENGE' fic, thank you so much! I nearly cried when I read your reviews.

********************************************************************************

"Ne.. Yuki, Do you know what day is today?" Shuichi wrapped his arms around his blonde lover from the back.

"Friday." Yuki answered, without tearing his gaze from his laptop. 

"Yuki…" Shuichi whined. It's not that… " I mean, today is a special day. Do you know what is it?" Shuichi sat on the wooden chair next to Yuki.

Yuki kept quiet and continued typing. He had a dateline to meet and he damn well need to finish his latest story. He hasn't sleep peacefully for almost 3 days. Most of the time was spent in front of his lap top, typing.

"Yuki!!!" Shuichi tugged at Yuki's long sleeve shirt.

**"Urusai**. I got work to do." Yuki threw at Shuichi.

"**Demo**, Yuki…."

Yuki stopped typing and turned his chair to look at Shuichi. "Is it…?"

Shuichi bounced from his seat and stared hopefully at Yuki.. 'Yes, Yuki, that's it.. My birthday.' Shuichi thought.

"Is it the **Shichi** Go San** Festival?" Yuki asked. Shuichi practically fell on the floor after hearing Yuki's statement.**

"No,  it couldn't be. Even if it's 753 festival, you're over aged." Yuki quickly dismissed his thoughts. He regretted his words almost immediately when he saw Shuichi's helpless, ready to cry look.

"**Chigau**, Yuki.. you know very well that I don't celebrate 753 years ago." Shuichi stood up and faced Yuki, who already fixed his attention back towards the laptop.

Shuichi couldn't help but to feel jealous of the lap top. Yuki spends half of time with the lap top. 'What can the lap top give him anyway? Apart from dizziness and headache, it couldn't provide anything else.' Shuichi thought to himself.

"Damn it, It can't even satisfy your needs!" Shuichi grumbled, not realizing he had said that aloud.

"What the hell was that about, **gakki?" Yuki halted his typing and narrowed his eyes at Shuichi.**

Embarrassed, Shuichi quickly covered, "Iie.. nothing. I was thinking what Hiro had said to me last night." 

"Hn…" Yuki replied. "Brat, if you got nothing to say, get out. I got a dateline to meet." 

Shuichi couldn't believe his ears. He had been reminding Yuki about his birthday every hour every single day since last week until Yuki got fed up of him and promised to get him something for the birthday. Deciding he would give him another chance, he asked again. "Ne… Yuki, you really don't remember what is the day today?" 

"Urusai! You're annoying, you know that? I told you to get out if you got nothing to say right?" Yuki barked.

Fighting back his tears, Shuichi ran out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "**HIDOI**!!" he shouted as he slammed the door.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ding Dong*

"I'm coming!" Hiro opened the door and saw Shuichi stood in front of him, eyes swollen. Judging from Shuichi's red eyes, Hiro can guess that Shuichi just had a fight with Yuki.

"Come in, birthday boy. I haven't seen anyone cry on their birthdays before," Hiro stepped aside for Shuichi to enter.

"Hiro,…" Shuichi wept, "You remember my birthday!" 

"Of course, I can, idiot." Nakano Hiroshi closed the door and sat on the sofa a few feet away.

Shuichi hugged his legs closer to his torso and stared at Hiro. "Hiro…"

"I know, I know… Yuki forgotten about your birthday right?" Hiro sighed as he said.

"Eh? **Doishite Wakaru**?" Shuichi asked, surprised. 

Shuichi's face is so cute that Hiro had the urge to pinch his cheek. He decided that it was a bad idea, considering the singer is in a bad mood. "You're a lousy actor. Sheesh, Shuichi, your expression said it all." Hiro stood up instead and pour himself a glass of orange juice.

"Want some?" 

Shuichi shook his head slowly. "Hiro, I have been reminding him for twenty four seven! And he dared to ask me if today is 753!"

Hiro spurted out the orange he was drinking and laughed out. "He really said that? My my… I never thought our famous novelist Yuki Eiri actually had a sense of humor. Remind me to congratulate him when I see him next time." Hiro sat down and laughed.

"Hiro!!!! This is not the time to praise him!" Shuichi said desperately. "I want him to remember my birthday!" he whined.

"I can't help you about it, buddy. I couldn't call him and tell him about your birthday, can I? Besides, you wouldn't want that also. It wouldn't be special anymore if someone has to remind him about his boyfriend's birthday." Hiro said, feeling sorry for his best friend.

Shuichi didn't say anything. But, deep down, he knew that what Hiro said was true. It wouldn't be special for a friend to call your boyfriend to inform on your birthday. It's just not right anymore. 

"But, I can cheer my idiot friend up by giving him a present." Hiro grinned and took out a parcel.

Where Hiro hid the parcel, Shuichi never knew because he got a shock of his life when Hiro presented him a medium sized parcel. Not wanting to disappoint Hiro, he took the parcel gratefully and smiled. 

"Arigatou, Hiro." Shuichi said gratefully and opened the present. It is a new Discman that Shuichi had been longing for the past 3 months. 

"Hiro…."Shuichi fought back tears.

"Don't go sappy on me, idiot. It's freaking expensive and don't spoil it!" Hiro smacked Shuichi's back lightly. 

"Na.. Shuichi, how about karaoke? You know, we haven't been there for a long time!" Hiro suggested.

"Eh?.. Sure! But it's only afternoon!" 

"Doesn't matter. There's no law whereby you can't go for karaoke in the afternoon, right?" Hiro slipped into his jeans-fabric jacket.

"Let's call Ryu-chan, K san, Fujisaki, Sakano and everyone else that we can think of to sing together!" Shuichi lighten up a bit. Truthfully, he didn't want to go, but he doesn't want to disappoint Hiro who had put so much effort in cheering him up. Besides, he wanted to sing his heart out so he could forget the unhappiness.

________________________________________________________________________

Yuki lost count how many times he pressed the undo button. Everything he typed seemed to go wrong. He was never satisfied with words that he chose to express the story that he wanted to write. Perhaps a certain pink haired singer took half of his mind. He took off his glasses, leaned back on the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relax. 

"Kuso gakki." Yuki cursed.

'Why does the shithead bothers him so much?' Yuki hates to admit it, but he really missed the singer. His mind wandered back what happened a few hours ago when Shuichi practically stormed out of the apartment. 

"What the hell he was so upset about?" Yuki asked himself aloud. The phone call interrupted his thought. He took out his cell phone and answered it straight away without bother to check on the caller's identity.

"Yuki Eiri speaking," he muttered.

"Moshi moshi, Eiri san? Seguchi Touma desu." Touma said politely.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked rudely, not bothering about his manners then.

"Eiri san,..you're busy with your novel, aren't you?" Touma chuckled lightly.

"What do you want, Touma? I'm not in a mood for a cozy chit chat." 

"Cool down Eiri.. Look, I just wanted to ask you what…." Touma was forced to cut off his lines when Shuichi suddenly screamed behind, obviously getting hyper in his singing activity. 

Yuki froze when he heard Shuichi's voice. "Touma? Where are you and what the hell Shuichi is doing there?

Yuki could hear Touma sighed. "I wanted to ask you if you have an argument between Shindou kun."

"That's none of your business. You haven't answered me, Touma." Yuki asked, irritated.

"Eiri san, would you please calm down? Shindou kun invited all of us to the karaoke to celebrate his birthday." Touma explained patiently.

"His what?" 

"Birthday.." Touma said again.

"I got to go, Touma, got a dateline to meet," Yuki said and ended the call abruptly.

Yuki placed the phone on the table and stared at the ceiling. No wonder Shuichi was so upset with him. He had forgotten about his birthday completely. Vaguely, he remembered Shuichi reminding him every now and then about it, but probably he has been so engrossed with his work until he forgotten about it. Not that he blamed himself for it though; he had not stepped out of the house for almost a whole damn week!

He took the phone and dialed Touma's phone number again. Two rings later, Touma pick up the phone.

"Touma? Make sure that brat doesn't touch alcohol." 

Touma grinned. "Hai…I'll make sure that he orders orange juice from now." He replied amusedly.

Cursing, Yuki switched off his lap top, slipped into his jacket, grabbed the car keys on the table and strode off the apartment. 

________________________________________________________________________

Shuchi, in a super hyper mood, sang one song after another. Together with his number one idol, Sakuma Ryuichi, both of them literally scream while they sang, with every intention of breaking the room's glass table.

"Hiro, come on… You haven't sing with me yet!" Shuichi tugged at Hiro's sleeve.

Hiro shook his head and laughed. "Go ahead without me, Shu…I have things to discuss with Ayaka chan." Hiro focused his attention back at Ayaka who is blushing furiously.

"Well, then, Let's order another dozen of beer!" Shuichi shouted happily. 

"No… Shindou kun.. Enough beer for the day. It's orange juice for you from now on." Touma interrupted.

"Touma.." Shuichi protested.

"Shindou kun, you still have rehearsal tomorrow. I don't want you applying sick leave because you're drunk." Touma added lightly.

"Seguchi san is right, Shuichi." Fujisaki voiced out.

"Minna! Let's not talk crap and start singing immediately!!" K took the microphone and shouted happily.

"Yeah!! Kumagarou wants to sing too, right Kuma?" Ryuichi produced his pink bunny at Shuichi.

"YOSH!!! LET"S DO IT!" Shuichi exclaimed.  
________________________________________________________________________

By the time Shuichi excited the karaoke, it was already ten o'clock in the night. After singing close to eight hours, Shuichi is definitely worn out. Hands full with presents, he walked slowly to the apartment, still feeling gloomy. He looked at the presents he was holding. A pink Kumagarou from Ryuichi, Discman from Hiro, Shirt from K and Fujisaki. Not to mention Touma had just settled the karaoke bill for him as his birthday gift.

'Everybody remembered my birthday. Even Ayaka sent me cards.' Shuichi thought unhappily. How could his blonde lover have forgotten all about it?

Shuichi entered the apartment and tiredly greeted, "**Tadaima****!" The lighted hall without any occupant greeted him. Yuki, of course, were no where to be found.**

Shuichi expected that. He knew Yuki would be out as he didn't see Yuki's car in the garage when he entered the apartment. Shuichi slumped down on the couch and brushed his hands lightly over the presents with him. A tear escaped from his eye, which was brushed off quickly with his forefinger. He wanted so desperately not to cry, but found himself could not hold back the tears that threatens to fall. He wept softly. 

"What a way to celebrate your birthday." Shuichi murmured. 

"Looks like you have fun, Shuichi." 

Shuichi jumped as he heard the voice. He sprang from his seat and turned his attention towards the hallway. A very amused Tatsuha leaned against the wall, arms folded against a kitchen apron.

"Tatsuha, what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked curiously. Yuki Eiri's younger brother is known for his unusual habits of turning up at his brother's apartment any time he wishes. 

Tatsuha sighed. A tear wet his cheek. Shuichi almost fainted when he saw Tatsuha cried. "Tatsuha…" Shuichi murmured. Something bad must have happened to Tatsuha. Feeling sorry for him, he walked closer to Tatsuha and placed his hand on his arms. 

"What happen?" Shuichi asked gently.

"I…. I…" Tatsuha sobbed.

Shuichi waited Tatsuha's answer patiently. He felt sorry for him before even listening to his story.

"I… lost my house keys. I was so hungry that I decided to come to aniki's place to cook myself a bowl of instant noodles"

**Thup****..******

Shuichi fell down immediately. He jumped up in rage and smacked Tatsuha on his back hard, shouting. "It's not that bad! You don't need to cry, for goodness sake!!!" 

"Compare to mine, yours is nothing." Shuichi murmured sadly and sat on the floor, tears threatening to spill again.

Tatsuha, felt that his jokes went overboard, sat down on the floor next to Shuichi and asked gently.

"What's wrong, superstar?"

"**Nandemonai." Shuichi answered. He's not in a mood to repeat the whole incident that happened in the morning.**

Tatsuha guessed it must have something to do with his aniki. "Aniki is so dense sometimes, you know. Forgive him for whatever it is."

"Eh?" Shuichi gasped. "How did you know it has something to do with Yuki?"

Tatsuha grinned. "Your face said it all, gakki."

"ARG!!! That's Ryuichi sama's bunny! How did you get that?" Tatsuha screamed suddenly.

Shuichi took the pink bear into his arms and smiled. "Sakuma san gave me as my birthday present."

"That's not fair! I didn't even ask Mika to help me to get his signature! Let alone his kumagarou!" Tatsuha snatched the teddy from Shuichi and rubbed it onto his face, inhaling it at the same time. 

"Mmm… I can still smell Ryuichi sama's scent."

Shuichi laughed out at the sight. "You really do like Sakuma san. 

"If Yuki is as gentle as you, it'll be nice," Shuichi said again quietly.

"Na… Shuichi, want me to be Yuki for a while? I can always pretend as aniki. You'll let me call you as Ryuichi in exchange." Tatsuha suddenly sounded dangerous.

"Err.. no thanks. Yuki and you are different." Shuichi rejected the request quickly.

"Come on, don't be shy…" Tatsuha leaned closer to Shuichi. 

Shuichi tried to stand up; somehow his foot caught something, causing him to fall on his back. Tatsuha wasted no time; he pounced onto Shuichi, held his hands above his head and whispered.

"Ryuichi…" 

"Chigau, Tatsuha san!! I'm not Ryuichi! I'm Shuichi! SHINDOU SHUICHI!" Shuichi screamed.

Tatsuha, obviously still in Sakuma Ryuichi madness, ignored the statement and tried to kiss Shuichi. Shuichi frantically turned his head to one side, causing Tatsuha to kiss the wooden floor instead.

"Yuki, Tasukete!!!" Shuichi screamed, trying to wriggle away freely. His attempts failed, for Tatsuha who is stronger than Shuichi is, managed to hold Shuichi firmly on the floor. He tried to kiss the younger boy below him again, but a deep, yet dangerous voice stopped him from his attempt.

"What are you doing to Shuichi, Tatsuha?" 

********************************************************************************

Tatsuha fans!!

Before you start killing me, no, I'm not making Tatsuha san as the villain here. If you see the anime, you'll understand. 

Note: **Shichi** Go San** or 753 is a festival celebrated by kids aged Seven, Five and Three in Japan.**

Setsumei(explanation)

1. **Urusai**: I'm sure you know what it is. In case you don't, it means noisy or Shut up. 

2. **Demo: But..**

3. **Chigau****: No! (No, you're wrong!) It's the short form for chigaimasu.**

4. **gakki****: kid**

5. **HIDOI: Bad, cruel**

6. **Doishite**** Wakaru?: How do you know?**

7. **Tadaima****!:** I'm Home! 

8. **Nandemonai****: Nothing**


	2. Owari!

Minna! Thank you so much for the reviews!!! I love each and every one of them!

I've just started on Gravitation manga and I found that it is very different from the anime. Thumbs up for the manga! It's really funny! Recommended to all Gravitation fans. 

***********************************************************************************************

"What are you doing to Shuichi, Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha sprang from his current position and turned to face his very-angry aniki.

"Iie.. nademonai, aniki. Shuichi and I were just playing." Tatsuha gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm NOT playing with you!" Shuichi protested. "Yuki! You must believe me!" Shuichi ran to Yuki in an instant, tugging at his coat as he pleaded.

Yuki said nothing. He knew that Tatsuha wouldn't do anything to harm Shuichi. It's just that he…. What? He didn't like Tatsuha touching his young lover? Man, since when had he felt that way? Yuki thought.

 "If I hadn't come back, both of you will go all the way? Hn.. Not that I cared anyway." Yuki pushed Shuichi's hands away and sat down on a couch, taking out his packet of cigarette.

"**Aniki**.. I swear I didn't do anything." Tatsuha stood up and went nearer to Yuki. 

"Yuki, what do you mean, you don't care?" Shuichi's eyes widened as he heard Yuki's cold statement. "Yuki! What Tatsuha san said is true! Nothing happen!" Shuichi sat next to Yuki, trying desperately to convince the writer.

"Of course nothing has happen. I came back just in time, remember?" Yuki deliberately ignored Shuichi's question. "Should I apologize because I came back at the wrong time and disturbed you little activity?" Yuki purposely threw the words at Shuichi, making the younger boy winched as he heard that.

Tears sprang immediately. Forcing back to hold back his tears from falling down, Shuichi looked away. He turned back and stared at Yuki, looking hurt, dejected, lost and speechless.  The words penetrated his heart, as though something very sharp had just stabbed onto it, making his breathing difficult. Every ounce of breath that he takes in is painful. 

He said nothing, stood up from where he's sitting and exited the apartment quietly.

Yuki was surprised with Shuichi's action. He'd half expected the brat to throw a tantrum, wail or even break every single thing in the apartment. He did none of those. Guilt swept over Yuki as he watched the closed door.

"Aniki, you really shouldn't be too harsh." Tatsuha said quietly. 

"Is that my fault?" Yuki interrupted angrily.

"Aniki, you were the one who made him upset in the first place. Besides, I was only joking! You know damn well I will not do anything to Shuichi. You never behave like that the last time when I did that." Tatsuha argued.

Yuki threw the cigarette away, stood up and grabbed his younger brother by the collar and slammed his body with full force against the wall.

"You carry your jokes too far, Tatsuha." Yuki gritted. "Shuichi is mine, and you keep your fucking hands, thoughts or jokes to yourself, you understand me?" Yuki kept his voice low yet dangerous as he said that. He hadn't been so angry ever since Aizawa Tachi's incident.

Tatsuha groaned as he felt his back ached badly. Forcing himself to look at his elder brother's deadly eyes, he shivered slightly, wishing that he had never said those words. 

"You understand me, Tatsuha?" Yuki shook Tatsuha's body slightly as he repeated his question again.

Tatsuha nodded slowly.

"Good." Yuki released his brother and strode out of the apartment.

Tatsuha stared at the apartment door. He sat on the floor slowly.  His back hurt like hell. 

"Shuichi is mine, eh?" Tatsuha grinned. " Aniki…. Finally admits that he likes Shuichi. Must tell **ne chan** about it." Tatsuha stood up slowly and excited the apartment, smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

Shuichi sagged down on the bench in the park with Hiro, crying his heart out. It's 11.00 at night, windy and not even a single soul was in sight.

"Hiro,** doushite**?" Shuichi sobbed after explaining the situation to him.

Hiro felt slightly angry after hearing the story. It's not Shuichi's fault and he doesn't deserved to be treated like that.

"Shuichi, it not your fault. It's not Yuki's either, although he shouldn't have said that." Hiro comforted. "Of course, Yuki will be mad. What would you think if you suddenly stumbled across Yuki and Touma together?" Hiro grinned.

Shuichi stop sobbing and turned up to look at his best friend. "Ugh.. I wouldn't want to imagine that." Shuichi gave a disgusting noise of disapproval.

"Yep…" Hiro nodded, smiling.

"Na, Hiro.. can I stay at your place for the night? I don't feel like going back to the apartment." Shuichi looked at Hiro hopefully.

"No." 

Shuichi was surprised with the refusal. Hiro normally wouldn't turn him down no matter what. Wait a minute, that's not Hiro. Hiro doesn't have deep voice. 

"**Kono koe wa**…" Shuichi murmured. 

Both of them turned behind and saw Yuki standing right behind them. How long had he been standing behind them, they had no idea. His movements were so quiet as though as he had placed some walking potion onto his shoes.

"Yuki… san." Hiro greeted.

Shuichi refused to look at his lover. He turned back and sat quietly with every intention of letting Hiro to do all the talking.

"Nakano san.. I need to talk to Shuichi." Yuki said arrogantly, stating his intention clearly, not caring whether Hiro likes it or not.

Hiro nodded and stood up. "Shuichi.. it's all up to you.", he said and left.

After making sure that Hiro had disappeared, he sat down next to Shuichi, and took out the last cigarette from the packet. He lighted the cigarette and inhaled it deeply before puffing. 

"Yuki..." Shuichi started. "I.. I know you're angry. It's not my fault." Shuichi said quietly without looking at Yuki. He didn't know that he was afraid or angry with Yuki. He stared at his ten wriggling toes, shivering slightly as the wind blew ferociously.

Suddenly, Shuichi felt something draped across his shoulder. He felt warmer, much more comfortable.  Glancing up, he was shocked to see Yuki's coat on his shoulder. He looked at Yuki for the very first time, left only in thin, white long sleeve shirt. 

"Yuki, you'll be cold." Shuichi quickly removed the coat from his shoulder, almost forgetting that he was in a middle of a tense situation with Yuki. 

"Baka… keep it." Yuki held Shuichi's hand firmly, not allowing him to remove the coat. 

"Demo.. Yuki…" 

"I said keep it." Yuki said again, firmly this time.

"Hai." Shuichi answered obediently. "Yuki.. you haven't answered my question."

"We'll talk at home." Yuki interrupted abruptly.

"No!!! I want to talk now!" Shuichi shouted stubbornly.

"Don't be crazy.. It's cold here." Yuki stood up walked away, leaving a very unsatisfied Shuichi tagging along behind.

Walking never seemed to be that long for Shuichi. Shuichi hugged Yuki's oversized coat on him tighter, inhaling the scent as he did. He always enjoyed Yuki's scent, he didn't know why. After endless minutes of walking, they finally reached the apartment. Shuichi sat down on the couch uneasily, as though as it was his first time in the apartment. 

Shuichi wasted no time. As soon as Yuki walked to the hall, Shuichi shot out the questions. "Yuki.. I know you're angry…" Shuichi began all over again.

"It's not your fault." Yuki cut in.

"Then why did you say those cruel things? You know very well I don't like Tatsuha!" Shuichi cried. "And, you acted as though as I was the most annoying brat in the whole world!" 

"You are.." Yuki smirked.

"Then why let me stay here? Why kiss me? Why make love to me to me in the first place?" Shuichi stood up and shouted. His fists tighten on his sides, tears pouring down from his cheeks. 

When Yuki made no attempt to talk, Shuichi said again. "Doushite, Yuki? Do you really hate me that much? Am I really irritating?" Shuichi cried. "Yuki.. **Kotae**** de.. onegai." Shuichi sobbed.**

"Ah… you're irritating, you're loud, immature brat who likes to scream, rant or kick around with zero talent in singing or writing songs….." Yuki threw the words sarcastically.

Shuichi didn't protest. He doesn't have any energy to argue to begin with. All he knew that his breathing was painful, difficult and his heartbeat hammered against his ribs  

"…..But I don't know why I'm attracted to you…" Yuki continued after a minute of total silence. It was a bare whisper that Shuichi almost didn't hear it.  Realizing that he had heard correctly, he gazed up into Yuki's eyes. 

Before Shuichi could even say anything, Yuki leaned forward and crushed their mouths together.  He didn't see that coming. He gave a soft gasp. Yuki didn't waste that chance and plunged in his tongue into his lover's, searching him. Shuichi propelled himself into his lover's arms, wrapping his arms around him. 

Yuki broke off the kiss after a few minutes, leaving both of them breathless, yearning for more.

 "For you." Yuki said as he dropped the small box carelessly on his lap.

"Huh?" Shuichi answered meekly, still feeling dazed after the kiss. 

"For me?" Shuichi asked, dumbfounded. Shuichi took the small box and opened it. His tears welled as he saw the content. 

"It's.. beautiful.." Shuichi choked. He took a platinum ring out and slipped it into his finger. "It fits!" Shuichi said, astonished. 

"Of course it fits baka…"Yuki said as he lighted a cigarette. 

"Yuki…" Shuichi sat closer to the writer and leaned his head on the writer's chest, listening to his heart beat. He took the ring out again to examine it, a smile curved on his lips.

"Arre??? There's something written on the inside." Shuichi said, surprised when he found tiny words engraved onto the ring. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to look at the engraved words in the semi-lighted hall. It took Shuichi a while, but he did see what was written in there. 

'Zero Talent'. It read. 

"YUKI!!" Shuichi jumped up to face his lover, who was still pretending as though as nothing has happen.

"What? You are, right?" Yuki couldn't resist but to smile at the young singer. He looked so adorable when he's mad.

Shuichi knew Yuki purposely did that, wanting him to throw a fit. He didn't know whether he was mad or happy. But his heart was bursting with happiness, so he guessed it wasn't anger.

"Yuki, you're so bad!!!" Shuichi said as he threw the ring to god knows where. The ring gave a soft clink as it fell onto the floor and rolled to some corner. 

"Kusso gakki!!!" Yuki placed the cigarette on the ashtray and stood up. He walked closer to Shuichi, picked him up and threw him onto the couch, as though as he was demanding for some kinky sex. 

Shuichi lay on the couch and watched his blonde lover hovered over him. Yuki leaned closer to Shuichi's face, so close that they were almost kissing and whispered. "Shindou Shuichi, you better find that ring or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next three weeks." Yuki got up and walked to his room. 

"Nani??" Shuichi's eyes widened. "Yuki, Hidoi!"  Shuichi screamed and started to search frantically for the ring. After an hour of searching, the ring was now where to be found. He groaned miserably as he sat on the couch. He stared at the clock. An hour and half past midnight. 'What a way to spend your birthday." Shuichi said glumly. 

The door of Yuki Eiri gave a soft click. He watched his lover walked closer to him. Shuichi don't feel like saying anything, so he lay down, turned his back towards Yuki and closed his eyes. "Oyasumi, Yuki.." Shuichi murmured.

Shuichi felt Yuki grasped his wrist lightly. Suddenly he felt a cold metal being slipped into his finger. "Eh???" 

His body gave a jerked. He turned as saw the platinum ring wrapped around his finger. 

"**Otanjoubi****, omedetou…" Yuki whispered and kissed Shuichi softly on his lips.**

Shuichi did make it into Yuki's room after all.

-Owari- Kadzuki Fuchoin

***********************************************************************************************

Owatta! This fic was intended to be one shot, but I found I couldn't make it, so I have to break it into 2. I hope you guys have enjoyed it! 

**Aniki**: elder brother 

**Ne chan: **elder sister. (chan is an affectionate)

**Kono koe wa: **This voice is…

**Otanjoubi**** omedetou: Happy Birthday in Japanese**

**Kotae**** de onegai: Please answer me.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Asma****: Thank you for your praises. It really made my day! And thank you for your lovely ideas!**

**AshuraAkuma**: Daijoubu… I know you're busy with your work. Yuki will not kill Tatsuha.. Well, he almost did, actually. Hehe.. anyway, Ashura san kawaii so!! You really lost your fic, did you? Write again!! Gambatte!!!

**Mirai**** aria: Yes, there's going to be more! I hope I didn't disappoint you..:)**

**HikariChang**:  Oh yes.. Yuki did buy something for Shuichi. I hope he likes it though!!

**StrawberryPockyPoo**: Gomen!!!! I got the wrong information about Shu-chan's birthday! I have corrected it. Thank you so much for telling me!

**BrokenAngelYue**: Muahaha!! I like Yuki with a toss of regret too!

**JoJo**** the rabid bunnie: I'm sure you can get Gravitation in any Video shop. Gomen ne.. I don't know where you are from, that's why I couldn't give you the exact location!**

**Mitsuki**: Arre? Honto ni Tatsuha is younger that Shuichi? I didn't know!! I must check! 

**I-love-Ken-Hidaka**: You're a fan of Weiss, aren't you? Ken is my favorurite Weiss character.

A huge thanks to **TrunksBabyGirl****, JadeGoddess, HeavensTear, Fangbaby, AISH a.k.a Kitty in the Box, Dearest, ChibiLoner, Princess of Mirrors and Goatmam for reviewing! Thank you so much!**


End file.
